Michael Afton
Michael Afton, also called The Good Purple Guy, is the son of William Afton and the brother of Elizabeth Afton and the FNaF 4 Bite of 83 Child. He is the technician of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, the Nightguard of Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, and the Owner/Manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria (The Maze). Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to piece together some information about Michael. He seems to have good intentions but has ended up on the dark side of the story due to his father's actions. Michael Afton's motives for his actions after Sister Location is to fix his father's actions and set the children's spirit free. Role in Five Nights at Freddy's Michael Afton is the main character of the first Five Nights at Freddy's, and is the character that the player controls. He works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as the night guard. He is known by his alias as 'Mike Schmidt'. For seven nights Mike works as the night guard at the 90s location while under the control of Ennard and his sister (though the extent of their control is unknown) until he is fired for tampering with the animatronic characters (perhaps in an attempt to destroy them to free them) and for his odor (his rotting flesh). Role in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 It is speculated that the player character in FNaF 3 is Michael Afton. Though this is not confirmed, there are a few hints that could lead to this being canonical fact. One hint includes Springtrap's jumpscare noise, which when slowed down sounds like "Michael." Role in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Mike is only seen in the minigames, particularly on the second to fifth nights. His relation to the Bite of 83 Child is revealed on Night 5. Five days from the party, he locks his brother in his room. 4 days from the party, the door is unlocked, but when the Bite Child enters the TV room, Mike jumps out from behind the TV with a Foxy mask on, making his brother fall on the floor and sob. 2 days from the party, when the child enters his bedroom, Mike jumps out from under the bed, causing the child to fall to the floor and cry again. 1 day from the party, Michael and his friends lock his brother in the Parts/Services room, the child banging at the door sobbing. On the day of the party, the child's birthday, Mike and his bullies, wearing the masks of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, surround the child tormenting him, the one in the Bonnie mask commenting that the child is pathetic. Michael suddenly gets the idea to force the child to be right next to the Fredbear animatronic, the child screaming and shouting as he is dragged over to him. Mike decides to force his brother's head into the animatronic, saying that it's a big kiss to Fredbear. He underestimates the strength of the mechanical jaw, only laughing with his bullies as his brother's head is stuck. The child's forehead gets stuck between the second row of teeth, from the shadows William triggers the jaw's closing mechanic and the machine overpowers the child's skull, crushing it. Michael and the bullies stop laughing and look in horror. After the bite, the Bite Child to begins to die. Mike comes to his little brother's bedside, and apologizes to him. The Child dies shortly after. Role in Sister Location Identity Of course, the name "Eggs Benedict" was given due to the malfunction of the keypad leading HandUnit to make up a joke name to call the player. His true name is not in fact "Eggs Benedict". It was revealed in the final cutscene of Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, that the player's true identity is in fact Michael Afton, the son of William Afton. In the cutscene, he says he came to Circus Baby's to find his sister, possessing Circus Baby, and to put her back together. Apparently, he succeeded in his task, and set her free but gets taken over by Ennard in the process. Story He is the technician of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. In the final cutscene of Custom Night, he seems to have a British accent. In Sister Location, Michael is instructed by his father to go to the underground facilities and find his sister. This implies that William Afton is aware of the souls of the children staying behind, and knows his daughter's soul is within Circus Baby. After Ennard uses Michael's body as a vessel to escape the distribution center, Michael is, for reasons unknown (possibly to help enact revenge on William), revived and becomes a second Purple Guy. In the Non-canon ending, Mike discovers William's observation room and it is revealed that all of Five Night's at Freddy's 4, including the Bite of 83 which Michael caused that resulted in his little brother's death, was actually an experiment being run on little children William abducted at Fredbear's Diner. Role in Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator (FNaF 6) Michael is given management over The Maze by Henry, who has Michael lure Spirngtrap (William), Scrap Baby (Elizabeth), Molten Freddy (Ennard), and Lefty (the Puppet) into The Maze to be destroyed. Mike takes his own life, including the animatronics instead of choosing to escape, because he wishes to go down in flames with the rest of the spirits. By killing his father once and for all the spirits are appeased and no longer haunt the locations related with William and Henry. Trivia * When you finish the Custom Night challenges on the hardest difficulty, you will be rewarded with a cutscene that shows what happened to Eggs Benedict after the Real Ending. * For the longest time, Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the V. Hard Golden Freddy cutscene that he was not. * Michael is the second protagonist to die in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, the first being his little brother from Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * In FNaF: Survival Logbook, it’s revealed that Michael knows about Nightmare Fredbear * His appearance in the mirror in the "real" ending appears to be a blacked-out image of Rick Astley from his infamous 1987 music video "Never Gonna Give You Up." ** This is extremely ironic as 1987 is the year that the "Bite of '87" supposedly took place Category:Afton Family Category:Night guards